Shameless
by IShipItInHell
Summary: She always said this would be the last time, but who was she kidding? Inspired by The Weeknd's song "Shameless".


It was 1:23 AM when Aomine Daiki's phone chirped on its place beside his pillow, where his head currently lay, turned up to stare at the ceiling. A stab of annoyance made him knit his brow because who the fuck was texting him this late, er, early?

Turning over on his side, he snatched up his phone and entered the key code to unlock the device. The moment he saw the text, all feelings of annoyance and anger melted from him.

 _Could you come over?_

Aomine closed his eyes briefly before typing a quick response.

 _Be there in 10._

And then he was up and shrugging on a small jacket over his torso, slipping on some shoes and briskly walking out the door.

Momoi Satsuki wrung her hands in nervousness as she awaited Aomine's response to her text that had surely woken him up. It was an obscene hour to be asking him to leave his home to come to hers, but she just couldn't help herself. She had sat clutching her cell phone in her hands for what seemed like hours before she got the courage to just go ahead and _do it already_. And now she regretted it because what if he said no, he was sleeping? Or what if he didn't reply at all and she would be left here, sitting on the edge of her bed, waiting, and waiting, and—

Her phone vibrated in between her hands and she nearly dropped it with how startled she was. Quickly, she unlocked the screen and audibly sighed in relief.

 _Be there in 10._

And he would be because he only lived up the street and around the corner. Perhaps if he lived further away, she would _for once_ stay true to her word when she told him _this is the last time._ But it never was, and he knew it, and for once in his life, he withheld from gloating and just let her believe her stupid, empty lies.

It was almost exactly ten minutes later that Satsuki heard a knock at her door and bolted from her room to let him inside because she half expected him to be late like he always was to practice. By the time she got to the door and threw it open, she was visibly winded but she didn't care how foolish she looked right then because he was here and there would be plenty of time to feel ashamed of herself later.

Aomine Daiki was shameless in the way he immediately claimed Satsuki's lips with his own, pushing her back inside and away from the cold air of outside and closed the door. She responded whole-heartedly and began clawing at his coat, wanting it off. He obliged and dropped it in a heap on the floor, along with his shirt because if there was anything he'd learned from their many romps, it was that Satsuki was not a patient woman by any stretch of the imagination.

He smirked against her lips when he felt her needy fingers snaking their way across his torso, up his abs to his chest, then back to his narrow hips. He somehow managed to maneuver them both to her bedroom while at the same time helping Satsuki to yank her T Shirt over her head.

Her moan was loud and wanton, like he hadn't touch her in weeks, when he roughly threw her on her mattress with his body quickly following, his hips wedged tightly between her legs so he could feel her hot cunt against his throbbing erection. Aomine's skilled tongue dragged up from her collar bone to just under her right ear, where he bit down, hard.

"Argh!" Satsuki grunted and shoved her hand right down the front of his pants to grip him tight in retaliation. Now it was his turn to grunt.

" _Fuck,_ " He hissed as she gave him a wicked smile and a good, hard tug on his cock. This woman was going to be the death of him, he just knew it. He shucked off his pants and boxers and one of his hands tripped up her belly to cup one of her generous breasts while the other hand kneaded her already soaking sex with his palm. Satsuki was panting hard as she all but shoved her shorts and underwear down her legs and Aomine wasted no time in dipping two fingers inside of her as far as they would go and then some.

"Oh, God, Aomine!" Her body responded to him in the most exquisite ways, as if he had fine-tuned her to react this way to him and him alone. And then his tongue and lips and teeth were making their way down her body to where she needed him most and when he got there _oh God._

Aomine was moaning into her folds and lapping at her swollen clit like he was starving, and he relished in the deep, guttural moans she was giving him. He didn't care that Satsuki only seemed to call on him in the middle of the night when she wanted this from him: his hands, his mouth, his eyes, his cock. He didn't care that maybe she didn't think him dating material because if she was constantly coming to him for this, that meant he was the only one who could make her feel this damn good.

His fingers rocked within her depths as he did all of the things he knew would get her to make more noise for him, say his name, tell him not to stop, and God she tasted so fucking _good_ and he knew he would never feel this way about another woman. He would never be this turned on by getting another woman off like this. So what if she wouldn't date him? Aomine would always be there for her no matter what she needed, even if it was just sex.

Maybe it was just sex for her, and that was okay. But for him, it was so much more. And that was okay, too.

Quickly, too quickly for his liking, he felt Satsuki's body begin to quiver around him so he slid his fingers from her cunt and pulled his mouth away from her clit, to her utter dismay.

"W-why? Why'd you stop?" She asked breathlessly with her cheeks flushed and her gorgeous chest heaving up and down.

Aomine gave her a toothy grin and gripped his cock in the same hand that was soaked with proof of Satsuki's arousal. "Fuckin' beg for it."

Oh, the way her eyes darkened at his demand was inexplicably sexy, and she obeyed. "Dai-chan, please, I need you. I need you inside me."

He began stroking his dick with a leisurely pace. "C'mon, Satsuki, you can do better than that. What do you want inside of you?"

The way she licked her lips made his cock twitch in his palm. "Your fingers, your tongue, your cock, anything."

"Mmm," He groaned in appreciation. "Who fucks you as good as I do?" He asked while his free hand ran teasing circles around one of her nipples.

Her reply was breathy in his ears. "No one. You're so good, the best, Dai-chan…"

"You're damn right." He told her just as he slid a finger deep inside of her heat. "Such a tight pussy."

Satsuki began panting anew and called out his name. "Aomine, please," She started. "Make it hurt."

If the glint in Aomine's blue eyes was any indication, Satsuki just said the magic words.

Quicker than she was prepared for, Aomine flipped her over and yanked her up on all fours and pulled her to the end of the bed, her bare ass exposed to him and the cool air of her bedroom. She felt the air in the room become thick with her own anticipation as Aomine stood behind her.

"You want pain, huh?" His voice was deep and raspy with promises of the sexual nature.

"Yes," She whispered and buried her face in her sheets as she waited for what was to come.

The first four blows came in quick succession, one after the other, after the other on her bare ass and she cried out as pain shot through her. Aomine didn't give her time to feel the pain melt away into sick pleasure, and he gave her three more spankings on the same ass cheek and watched it glow red under his palm.

"Then I'll fuckin' give you pain. But don't blame me when you can't sit down for a few days." Another series of smacks, six this time, landed on her other cheek and now Satsuki was shaking and tears threatened to spill but underneath all the agony was raw and unwavering pleasure. She loved this, craved this, _needed this_ , needed him to dominate her so that she could feel alive.

Already, she could feel herself becoming so wet that she was sure she was dripping, and it only made Aomine spank her more and more until her arms were shaking so badly that they couldn't hold her up anymore, and she collapsed. But Aomine held her hips tight so that her ass was still in the air.

What he did next make Satsuki choke on a gasp. He adjusted his stance so that he was slightly off to her right side, hooked an arm around her waist, and brought his hand down on her dripping core. Hard. Immediately, her body betrayed her and shook hard as she came for the first time that night, her inner walls clenching and unclenching around the emptiness that she so desperately needed to be filled. By him.

"Fuck, Satsuki," Aomine chuckled darkly as he watched the woman before him come down from her small, unexpected orgasm. "You came just from having your pussy smacked? I'll have to remember that…" His voice trailed off as he ran his hands over her reddened ass cheeks to sooth her, watching her pussy glisten before him with how turned on she was.

"Aomine," Came Satsuki's breathy voice. "Aomine, I wanna suck your cock."

Aomine's manhood throbbed at her words and she turned her head towards him to give him the sexiest look he had ever seen. Oh, she could suck his cock all night if she wanted. "Oh, you do, huh? And why is that?" His fingers grazed over her outer lips as he spoke.

"Because you're so big and yummy and I want you to fuck my face until you come down my throat." Fuck, she looked so damn innocent with the way she was pouting at him and wiggling her ass in front of him while licking her lips.

"Turn around." He commanded and she obeyed quickly until she was facing him, on all fours, with her face a mere three inches from his throbbing erection.

Satsuki looked up at him from under her thick eyelashes with a coy smile. "Mm, Dai-chan's precumming for me." She tilted her head to the side and Aomine watched with bated breath as she licked him from the base of his shaft to the tip of his head to collect all of the desire he was leaking.

"Oh, fucking hell," He panted and bit his lip as she did it once more, making eye contact with him. Aomine gripped the back of her neck to keep her from pulling away as his hips began to slowly rock back and forth. Satsuki opened her mouth and sucked him in, swirling her tongue and swallowing around him as he gently face fucked her.

"You're so good at giving me head, Satsuki," Aomine told her. The hand at the base of her neck moved upwards to collect a fistful of her pink locks as his hips began to move faster. "I fuckin' love watching your sexy little mouth wrap around my cock while I shove it down your throat." Aomine moved his hips in shorter, deeper thrusts until he felt the back of her throat and groaned loudly. Satsuki didn't even gag, just kept sucking and swallowing and swirling that wicked tongue of hers.

Aomine gritted his teeth and hissed at the pleasure Satsuki was working so hard to give him as he rammed his rigid length down into the bliss that was her throat. His balls were starting to smack against her chin with how fast he was moving, but neither of them cared. Faster and faster they both went, working towards the goal of Aomine's release, and he was panting and moaning her name.

"Shit!" Aomine grunted suddenly as he felt that familiar tingling in his balls. "You're gonna make me fuckin' come!" He felt Satsuki moan around his manhood as she worked even harder to throw him over the edge, and his hips began to stutter as he lost control. "Oh God! Fuck! _Ugh!_ " Aomine grunted savagely and shoved himself as far down Satsuki's throat as possible while both of his hands shot up to hold her head flush against his pelvis. He came so hard that his toes curled, and Satsuki sucked down everything he gave her and Aomine let out a high-pitched whine when he felt her mouth flexing around his too-sensitive shaft.

Finally, his trembling stopped as his orgasm faded away and left him feeling boneless. He slid his length from her mouth and watched as a string of saliva connected his arousal to her mouth before he collapsed to her side on the bed.

Satsuki giggled at how utterly exhausted Aomine looked. He was sprawled out on his back, his dark skin glistening with sweat, with his arm slung over his eyes as he panted. Satsuki laid her head next to his and let her fingers travel the length of his torso, feeling every taunt muscle.

"You alive?" She asked. He grunted an affirmative. Satsuki's eyes drifted down to his cock, which was still hard and ready. _What ridiculous stamina he has_. An evil glint flashed in her eyes and she slowly, gently swung her leg over him.

Aomine, still slightly spent from his orgasm, lifted up his arm just enough to see Satsuki straddling his waist.  
"I'm not done with you yet, Dai-chan," She promised and ran her dripping, hot cunt up and down the underside of his cock.

"Aah!" Aomine gasped helplessly as his dick was pinned between the soaking wetness of Satsuki and his stomach.

"Since you're so tired now, I suppose I'll have to do this myself." She gave him a smile as she wiggled her hips on top of him before lifting herself up and reaching behind her to grasp his arousal and guide it to her entrance. Aomine stared, transfixed as he watched Satsuki, beautiful, sexy Satsuki, slowly impale herself on his length.

"Mmm," She moaned in appreciation as she settled back onto his waist, feeling the fullness of him inside of her. Oh, the sensation was always so satisfying. "Your cock always feels so good, Dai-chan,"

Aomine removed his arm from his face and gripped her wide hips with his hands. "I fuckin' bet." He panted softly as he watched his childhood friend and lover lift herself up so that only his head was inside of her before slamming back down, causing him to grunt.

Moving her hands to Aomine's thighs and leaning back just so, Satsuki began riding him hard and fast, her breasts bouncing with her movements. The position spread her sex wide open, and she could feel just a hint of Aomine's skin flirting with her aching clit with every upward pull of her hips. "I love your cock so much, Aomine. It's so long and thick. We fit together perfectly." Satsuki panted.

Her words made both Aomine's dick and heart jumped and he couldn't help but think of how wonderful it would be for her to belong to him. He would cherish her and love her and fuck her for his entire life and make her feel as special as he thought she was. He wanted to hold her hand, the same hand that had come forward to stroke at her clit, as they walked to school together. He wanted to kiss her slowly and passionately and whisper in her ear that he loved her. Because he did. He loved Satsuki with all of his heart and that would never change. "Satsuki…" Suddenly he was sitting up and wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her close while she fucked herself on his cock.

"Dai-chan!" Satsuki sounded both surprised and pleased—he had never done this before. She wrapped her arms around his neck and used his shoulders as leverage to keep bouncing on his lap. Oh, this position felt even better!

One of Aomine's hands drifted up her back to grip her shoulder, while the other slid down to cup her ass and pull her to him harder, faster. His face was buried in the crook of her neck as he panted into her skin. "Sa…Satsuki…I…" He didn't know what he wanted to say.

"Daiki…" Satsuki moaned in return as she wrapped herself tighter around him. She felt Aomine squeeze her to him like he would never let her go and Satsuki felt something inside of her shift. Their movements were still fast and crazed, but Aomine had lifted up his face to look her in the eyes and what she found there made her breath hitch. His dark blue eyes were ablaze with passion and something she couldn't quite name. Suddenly, her body was shaking and shuddering around his and she was screaming his name into his neck as she felt herself spasm around his length and gush all over his lap. Aomine held her there and rode her through it and found himself following behind her, screaming and gushing inside of her until he thought he was going to faint from the pleasure.

They both sagged against each other in a mess of limps, sweat, and bodily fluids as they huffed. Aomine took a shaky hand and pulled her hair to one side of her neck so he could kiss all over the skin there. His kisses were slow and it made Satsuki want to go another round. Still, they sat there, holding each other tight long after they had caught their breath. It all felt so right to both of them, being this intimate.

Aomine felt Satsuki lift her head and he did the same. Their eyes met and they both knew something had changed between them. Aomine cupped her flushed cheek in his hand and kissed her forehead, her nose, her eyelids, before caressing her lips with his own. It was slow and passionate, and Satsuki found herself sliding her fingers into the soft hair at the nape of his neck. The kiss seemed to last for hours as they got lost in one another, until Satsuki finally pulled away for air.

"Daiki?" She whispered.

"Satsuki?"

She swallowed thickly. "What…what…?" She didn't know how to put it.

"I don't know." He told her truthfully and grazed his thumb over her clavicle. "But it feels…"

"Right." She finished for him and he chuckled lightly.

"Yeah. Really, really right."

There was a long pause before Satsuki asked, "What now?"

Another pause. Then, "You go on a date with me."

Satsuki blinked a few times, bewildered. "A date?"

Aomine nodded. "A date."

Satsuki laughed at his seriousness and matter-of-fact attitude. "Why?" She smiled and stroked her index finger against his chin.

"Because I like you. A lot." He told her with a faint blush on his cheeks. "So, go on a date with me. And if it works out…" He paused and looked into her eyes. "Be my girlfriend."

Satsuki's eyes widened and her face went blank for a moment before lighting up with that smile of hers. "Deal."


End file.
